Une danse s'il vous plait
by PandAjisai
Summary: Lors d'un bal de Noël, une danse peut tout changer.


Salut à tous ! Voici un petit OS pour Noël sur le couple Hermione Minerva ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'ai voulu faire une petite scène "M" mais je n'ai pas réussi ... Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec :S

Bonne fête à tous ! :)

Bon, bonne lecture !

_**Une danse s'il vous plait ?**_

Ce début de semaine avait été dur, toutes les classes avaient dû enchainer cours de danse pour le bal prévu en fin de semaine et cours normaux. Le rythme était dense et difficile à tenir. Même pour moi, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. Nous n'avions que peu de temps pour étudier et faire nos devoirs. Les cours de danse se trouvant en général le soir, juste avant le repas.

Il était 18 heures et les Gryffondor et Serpentard de 7eme année devaient se rejoindre dans la grande salle pour notre cours de valse commun. Les remarques allaient encore fuser de chez ces serpents. La plupart venaient de famille aisée et avaient déjà appris les bases, ils se permettaient donc de nous rabaisser. Surtout les enfants de moldus tel que moi.

Je soupirais en arrivant devant la salle. S'ils savaient que Hermione Granger avait déjà eu des prix en danse ... Je pratiquais la danse depuis que j'étais petite, et j'avais réussis à obtenir une dérogation de Dumbledore pour pouvoir y assiter tous les mardi et vendredi. Bien sur un professeur m'accompagnait. J'avais eu de la chance, c'était Minerva McGonagall qui s'en chargeait. Au début, elle ne restait pas, elle repartait directement et revenait deux heures après me chercher. Puis, petit à petit elle a commencé à rester. Elle était intriguée par le Hip hop et le Tango et par les musiques moldus. Puis elle s'est inscrite au même cours que moi.

Elle se débrouillait très bien pour le tango, mais pour le Hip hop, c'était à mourir de rire ! Elle était aussi qu'un manche à Balais ! La première fois, elle m'avais menacé de retirer des points à Gryffondor si j'en parlais, puis au fil du temps, elle avait commencé à en rire avec moi.

Plus le temps passé, plus notre complicité grandissait. Ce n'était plus seulement celle professeur/élève, mais d'adulte en adulte, d'amie en amie.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva une dizaine de minutes après moi et sourit en voyant que j'étais déjà là. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malices, ses cheveux étaient lâches, sa robes verte la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Depuis la fin de la grande Guerre, elle semblait rajeunie. Je me demandais si elle ne prenait pas des potions anti-vieillisement!

Je rougis à mes pensées et détournais la tête. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et pris un livre sur la métamorphose que je fis mine de lire. Intriguée par ma lecture, McGonagall vint se poster près de moi et me demanda :

"-Que lisez vous donc Miss Granger?"

Je sursautais et me cognais contre mon professeur. Je rougis et bafouillais lamentablement :

"-Je-euh ... Dé-désolée ... Je-je lis un livre sur les animagus. J'aimerais bien pouvoir en devenir un un jour ..."

McGonagall réprima tant bien que mal un sourire puis elle me proposa :

"-Et bien, si cela vous intéresse tant, je peux vous donner des cours pour vous transformer en Animagi."

Je levais les yeux vers, étonnée, puis je répondis avec un grand sourire :

"-Bien sur Professeur ! Ca serait avec plaisir !"

Elle me rendit mon sourire discrètement alors que les autres élèves arrivaient. Drago Malfoy en tête des Serpentard, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, ses très chers toutous. Le blond à tête de fouine vint se poster devant et de sa voix nasillarde, il me dit :

"-Alors Granger, ça fait quoi de se sentir nulle pour une fois ? La danse, tu ne peux pas l'apprendre dans des livres hein ?"

Les serpentards ricanèrent alors que Ron et Harry arrivèrent à ma rescousse :

"-Malfoy, tu devrais te taire ! A ta place, toi et tes petits copains Mangemort je me la fermerais !" Lui lança Ron.

Drago blemit, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il s'éloigna en rageant non sans avoir lancé un regard noir au rouquin. Ce dernier le lui rendit mais ne dit plus rien. Puis il se tourna vers moi. Son regard se fit plus doux et il me demanda avec gentillesse :

"-Ca va Hermione ?"

"-Oui, ça va bien, merci Ron." Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je me tournais du côté de Harry. Il regardait Drago d'un air soucieux. Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, il détourna son regard du blond. Voyant mon expression inquiète, il me fit un petit sourire rassurant et se dirigea vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Minerva McGonagall se tenait là, droite comme un "i", son chignon avait été refait et ses lunettes se retrouvaient à nouveaux sur son nez. Elle s'éclairçit la gorge et nous invita à entrer. Les Serpentard qui commençèrent à chahuter se prirent un regard noir de la Directrice et se calmèrent de suite. Les Gryffondor étaient plus calmes et détendus. Tous les élèves s'avançèrent dans la pièce et se mirent en rang de chaques côté de la salle. Gryffondor avec Gryffondor et Serpentard avec Serpentard.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à notre directrice de maison et remarquais qu'elle soupirais avec agacement. Elle ferma les yeux quelques seconde et se massa les tempes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son expression avait changé. Elle était déterminée. Je frissonais d'apréhension et faillit m'étouffer lorsqu'elle dit :

"-Pour ce cours si, nous allons tenter quelque chose. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondor devront se mélanger. Aucune discussion possible, sinon, vous aurez une retenue avec Rusard le soir du Bal !"

Grynffondor et Serpentard manifestèrent leurs mécontentement, mais rien ne fis céder McGonagall.

Lorsqu'elle avait ce regard là, je la trouvait vraiment attirante. Et oui ! Moi, Hermione Granger était attirée par les femmes et je savais reconnaitre quand une femme était belle ou avait du charme. Et Minerva McGonagall faisait partie de cette catégorie. En cet instant, je me noyais dans son regard déterminé et lorsqu'elle parlait, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de l'embrasser. J'avais une attirance pour ma professeur qui avait près de 40 ans d'écart avec moi ...

Je sursautais lorsqu'elle appella mon nom :

"-Miss Granger ! Mettez vous avec Monsieur Malfoy s'il vous plait."

Je grimaçais et m'approchais du blond. Il rougit lorsque je posais ma main droite sur son épaule, et que de ma main gauche, je lui posais la sienne sur ma hanche. Puis nous commençâmes à danser. La musique était lente et nos deux corps s'étaient parfaitement synchronisés avec. Il me fis tourner, virevolter avec une telle aisance que j'avais la sensation de voler. Ce n'était pas comme avec Ron. Lorsque je dansais avec le roux, j'avais l'impression d'être une pierre.

Drago, lui, me regardait avec étonnement. Lorsque la musique cessa enfin, il me murmura :

"-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée Granger !"

Puis il retourna à sa place.

Tout le monde nous applaudit. Minerva nous observait fièrement, contente d'avoir trouvé un couple qui semblait marcher. Elle prit la parole et nous fixa Drago et moi :

"-Lors du bal, j'aimerais que vous introduisiez les danses s'il vous plait, Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy."

Nous nous regardâmes avec d'acquiecier avec crainte. Le reste du cours se passa rapidement. Ron ne fis aucun progrès, Harry était toujours dans la lune et c'est avec soulagement que je sortis de la salle à la fin du cours.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Le vendredi soir, jour du Bal de Noël, je commençais à paniquer, je n'arrivais pas à enfiler ma robe tellement je stressais. Ginny rigola avant de venir à mon secour. Elle avait bien prit sa rupture avec Harry, elle sentait que depuis un moment plus rien n'allait entre eux deux et ce fut un soulagement pour chacun lorsqu'ils cassèrent.

Ma robe violette et or mettait parfaitement ma chevelure brune, tressé en un chignon compliqué, en avant. Je pris mon masque et me le mis sur le visage. Ginny siffla et elle m'entraina vers un miroir. J'eus le souffle coupé de ma métamorphose. La robe mettait en valeur mes formes discrètes.

Ginny, elle portait une robe rouge et noire cinturé à la taille par un grand noeux rouge qui lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux étaient attaché en une élégante tresse qui lui retombait sur l'épaule. Je lui sourit et lui tendit la main avec une petite révérence. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me la prit en rigolant.

Nous descendîmes bras à bras jusqu'à la grande salle, là ou nos cavaliers nous attendaient. Drago Malfoy pour moi et un Serdaigle du nom de Jim Morgan pour Ginny.

Lorsqu'il m'apperçut, Drago eut le souffle coupé et je rigolais doucement lorsque je m'approchais de lui. Il se reprit à grand peine et me tendit son bras. Je le lui pris et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers les grandes portes de la Grande Salle.

Notre entrée ne passa pas inaperçut. Je put capter le regard jaloux de Ron que je préférais ignorer.

La musique commença et nous commençâmes à danser. La même sensation de voler me repris et je m'abandonner à la danse. Je fus déçue lorsque la musique cessa. Nous nous saluâmes et partîmes chacun de notre côté. Je m'approchais d'une des tables, me pris un verre et me servit un peu de ponch.

Je sursautais lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais nez à nez avec McGonagall qui me regardait avec amusement, fière de son effet. Elle me dit :

"-Vous formez un très beau couple avec Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Granger ! Vous allez parfaitement bien ensemble !"

A ces mots, son regard si pétillant auparavant se voila. Je voulu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais Severus Rogue vint nous interrompre :

"-Minerva, m'accorderez vous cette danse ?"

"-Avec plaisir Severus."

Elle lui prit la main et ils partirent sur la piste de danse. Je bus mon verre cul sec et m'en reservis un autre. L'alcool me faisait tourner la tête, mais je préférais ignorer la sensation. Je me dirigeais vers mes amis et profitais de la fête.

Deux heures plus, tard, j'étais totalement pompette. Je ne sais pas la folie qui me pris, mais je me dirigeais vers McGonagall. Je lui demandais brusquement :

"-Vous ne voudriez pas m'accorder une danse s'il vous plait ?"

La professeur parut étonnée, et me repoussa :

"-Miss Granger, vous êtes ivre ! Combien de verre avez vous bu ?"

"-Mais non, je ne suis pas ivre ! J'ai bu que cinq verres !"

Elle me prit par la main et commença à m'entrainer vers l'extèrieur. Je commençais à la supplier :

"-Une danse s'il vous plait professeur ! Juste une !"

Elle me considéra du regard, puis elle finit par accepter :

"-Juste une alors Miss Granger !"

Je la prit par la main et l'ammena vers la piste de danse. C'était un slow. Je me rapprochais d'elle et posais mes mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur mes épaules. Elle était gênée de la situation et je rigolais bêtement. J'en profitais pour nicher ma tête au creux de son cou et sentir son odeur, un mélange de rose et de thé. Je souris et inconciemment, je commençais à jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle se tortillait, gênée et toussota. J'arrêtais et à la fin du slow, elle me prit par le bras et m'amena vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, le vent frais me fit du bien. Je récupérais peu à peu mes esprits et lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait, je rougis.

La femme à ses côté s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de fixer le ciel étoilé. Elle était si belle sous ce clair de lune, ses cheveux noirs voletaient avec légèreté autour d'elle. Je m'approchais d'elle et grâce au reste d'alcool qui me restait dans le sang, je la retournais et l'embrassais.

Elle était surprise au début, et tenta de me repousser, mais je la tenais fermement contre moi. Puis elle se laissa aller et répondit à mon baiser. Nous dirigeâmes vers un endroit plus discret et j'en profitais pour lui murmurer :

"-Je vous aime professeur ..."

Elle rougit mais ne put rien dire, car je l'embrassais à nouveau. Cette fois ci, le baiser était plus ardent. Se langue franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et je lâchais un gémissement sourd. Mes mains se dirigèrent vers la poitrine de mon professeur que je caressais à travers le tissus. Je l'entendis gémir et je lui dézippais sa fermeture éclaire pour lui retirer son haut. Quand elle se retrouva en sous vêtement devant moi, je pus admirer la beauté de sa poitrine rond et ferme. Je l'empoignais doucement je lui dégrafais son soutient gorge et porta ma bouche à sa poitrine tandis que de ma main gauche, je lui titillais le sein gauche. Je lui empoignais avec ma bouche et elle se cambra en gémissant. Je souris, fière de mon effet, puis je commençais à lui enlever un peu plus sa robe mais elle m'arrêta, le souffle court :

"-Non Hermionne ... Pas de suite ... Attendons la fin de l'année, lorsque tu ne seras plus mon élève ... "

Je relevais mon regard et pus y lire toute la tendresse qu'elle me portait. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura :

"-Je t'aime aussi Hermione."

Je me redressais et l'embrassais à nouveau. Nou restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, puis elle se rhabilla et se dirigea à nouveau vers la grande salle de bal, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Elle se retourna et m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de rentrer dans la salle en se dandinant. Elle allait me rendre folle !

Laissez une petite review, ça fais toujours plaisir ! ^^.

Merci et bonne année !


End file.
